1. Field
Example embodiments of the present inventive concepts relate to an apparatus for mounting semiconductor chips on a circuit board and a method of mounting semiconductor chips on a circuit board using the same. More particularly, example embodiments of the present inventive concepts relate to an apparatus for mounting semiconductor chips on a printed circuit board and a method of mounting semiconductor chips on a printed circuit board (PCB) using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recent electronic devices have been highly integrated with high performance, and, thus, the semiconductor packages are also manufactured to have a small size and a high density. An array-type package such as a chip scaled package (CSP) and a flip chip package have been widely used for reducing the size of the semiconductor package, rather than using a peripheral-type package.
In the array type-package, semiconductor chips are usually interconnected to a circuit board in a matrix-like array shape by using a ball grid array (BGA) and bump structures. In the peripheral-type package, the semiconductor chips are interconnected to a circuit board along four lateral sides by using a lead frame or a wire bonding. Thus, the array type package has many advantages. Specifically, the array-type package provides a larger number of input/output pins and the circuit board in the array-type package can be sufficiently downsized in comparison with the peripheral-type package. Thus the mounting density of the array-type package can be much higher than that of the peripheral-type package.
A conventional flip chip package usually includes a plurality of solder bumps arranged on active faces of the semiconductor chips and the solder bumps and the circuit board are bonded to each other. For example, a flux is coated on the solder bumps and the semiconductor chips having the solder bumps are arranged on the circuit board in such a way that the solder bumps correspond to contact positions of the circuit board. Then, a reflow process is preformed on the circuit board and the semiconductor chips, thereby bonding the semiconductor chips to the circuit board.
In a flux coater of a conventional chip mounting apparatus, it is difficult to verify flux residuals in a flux tank. When the flux does not sufficiently remain in the flux tank, the solder bump is insufficiently coated with the flux, and, thus, it is difficult to bond the solder bumps to the circuit board in a subsequent reflow process. The insufficient bonding of the solder bumps to the circuit board usually results in failures in the semiconductor package, which, thereby, reduces package reliability of the semiconductor package.